1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a system for the electrocatalytic treatment of waste waters containing suspended organic solids and bacteria.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is an increasing need for an economical treatment system for waste water which is relatively maintenance free and which can be operated unattended. Electrolytic treatment of sewage-water mixtures to both disinfect the sewage and remove a portion of the suspended solids therefrom is known; however, no such means have proved entirely satisfactory. Reference is made, for example, to the following United States patents disclosing electrolytic treatment of sewage-water mixtures: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,616,355; 3,756,933; 3,764,500; 3,766,033; 3,856,642; 3,925,176; 3,939,499; 3,943,044; 3,975,247; 3,975,256; 4,009,104; and 4,045,314.